


The Other Mothers

by sarcasticMee



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV), swan queen - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, Coraline - Freeform, Drama, F/F, Family, Lesbian Character, Magic, Portal jumping, magical child
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-10
Updated: 2018-09-14
Packaged: 2019-07-10 13:12:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 13,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15950054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarcasticMee/pseuds/sarcasticMee
Summary: Regina and Emma's 10 year old daughter just wants to fit in. But with her magical powers and famous parents it's hard to do. Until one night she accidentally contacts The Evil Queen and The Dark Emma in another realm.  They open a portal and invite her to their world. Will she be able to leave? Will she even want to? (Inspired by the movie Coraline)





	1. Wish upon a star

THE OTHER MOTHERS

Ch.1

 

“Sophia! Come down stairs! You’re going to miss the bus!” Regina called from the bottom of the stairs. A pink lunchbox in her hand as she waited for her daughter to finish getting ready for school. Ever since she started at Storybrooke Middle School, her ten year old had been obsessed with “looking cool”, which apparently means styling her long, dark, brown hair into pigtails.

“I’M COMING!” Sophia yelled from her bedroom.

Just then Emma walked into the foyer with a piece of toast in her mouth as she put on her red, leather jacket. “Is she still not down yet?” Emma asked annoyed.

“Apparently pigtails are extremely complicated. Clearly she gets her time management skills from your side of the family.” Regina said with smirk.

Emma cocked her eyebrow at her. “Oh please! This is all you babe. She’s a perfectionist just like you!” Emma said and took another bite of toast before kissing Regina on the cheek. “I gotta run, I’m meeting my Dad at the station to talk about fence regulations in town.” She said as she rolled her eyes.

“Bye Darling! Don’t forget to pick up some carrots for dinner tonight!” Regina called after her wife. Emma held up a thumbs-up to let Regina know she heard her as she walked out the door.

At that moment the school bus pulled up to their house and beeped.

“SOPHIA MILLS, GET DOWN HERE THIS MOMENT!” Regina yelled.

A few seconds later Regina heard her daughter’s bedroom door open, and soon she was walking down the stairs. Regina handed her lunch to her and looked into her eyes. They were green, just like Emma’s, only now they were filed with tears.

“What’s the matter?” Regina asked as she scoped the young girls chin in her hand.

“I’m a freak!” Sophia cried out.

“What do you mean?”

“All the kids hate me. I have no friends!”

“How could that be? Your mothers are The Queen and The Savior. The Mayor and The Sheriff. You have magic powers so strong, no one even knows what you are capable of! Kids should be knocking down our door to be friends with someone like you!” Regina said.

“That’s exactly why! You just listed all the reasons they hate me! All week the kids have been teasing me about you and Mom! They say I’m a spoiled princess, and a magical freak. They said you and Mom had me by a magical accident.” Sophia cried, tears running down her olive cheeks. “Then to top it off I can’t control my powers yet because you and Mom NEVER let me use them! Yesterday I accidentally set my eraser on fire, and then I caused all the books in math class to hover in the air. The teacher had to stand on her desk to get them down. Everyone laughed at me and called me ‘Dennis the Magical Menace’!”

“Why didn’t you tell us that happened last night at dinner when I asked how your day was?” Regina asked. Her heart broke for her child, but she wanted to know why she didn’t come to her sooner.

“Because Henry and Mom would have laughed at me. Remember last month when I turned everything in my room bright pink after Henry put that fake spider in my sock drawer? They both fell over laughing.” Sophia said.

Regina frowned. “Yeah, we still haven’t figured out how to fix that problem.”

Sophia shrugged. “I’m getting used to it. At least my only clothes effected were the socks. Everything in my closest and other drawers were safe.”

“I’m glad you are trying to see the positive side. Don’t worry, you will figure out your powers someday.” Regina said reassuringly.

“How will I? You and Mom never let me practice!”

“You practice with your mother every week!” Regina said.

“Yeah, once a week for an hour, with Mom, who isn’t as good at magic as you are.” Sophia said.

“I would help you but you know how your mother and your grandparents are when it comes to magic. They don’t trust it. They worry that if you or I use our magic too much we could get addicted to it. I was once far too reliant on magic and it turned me evil. I agree with their views on it because I don’t want you to fall down that dark path.” Regina said sympathetically. “As far as the friends go, you have only been at this school for a week, give it time.”

Sophia nodded and looked down sadly before she took her lunch box from Regina. As she turned to go Regina placed a hand on her shoulder. “I’m sorry. You know that right?” Regina said sadly. “It’s my fault. It’s from my blood that the addiction comes from. My mother had it too. I am so sorry.”

“Yeah, whatever.” Sophia said as she pulled out of her mothers grasp and ran out to catch her bus.

“Hey look! It’s The Crappy Harry Potter!” A boy in the back of the bus shouted as Sophia entered the bus. The whole bus erupted in laughter.

“Great. We aren’t even at school yet and it’s already starting.” Sophia mumbled to herself as she quickly found a seat near the front. The rest of the day was filled with the same torment that the previous week offered. First, someone tripped her in the hallway, then yelled “Watch your step, Princess!”. Then in math class the teacher had resorted to super gluing all the books to the desks to keep them from floating around the room. This was super annoying to everyone as it took up a large amount of the desk surface. Everyone kept looking over at her, mumbling “Thanks a lot.” under their breath. Then in the cafeteria, Sophia sneezed and accidently turned all tacos into ham sandwiches. This caused an uproar with the students who had been looking forward to Taco Tuesday. Sophia tried to apologize and turn them back into tacos but every time she tried she just managed to make the bread staler and staler.

“Quit trying, loser!” an older boy said as he pushed her out of the line and took her place.

“Yeah, quit making school worse!” sneered a girl in her grade.

Tears filled Sophia’s eyes as she ran out of the lunchroom and into the bathroom. As she ran she scrapped her elbow on the door hinge, ripping her uniform sleeve. This did not help her crying at all. She quickly went into a stall, sat down on the toilet, and examined her cut. It was a long and nasty gash that would take a few weeks to heal properly. She quickly grabbed a handful of toilet paper and did her best to stop the blood flow.

A moment later, she heard the bathroom door open and someone walked in and knocked on her stall door.

“Go Away!” Sophia yelled as she tried to desperately sound like she had not been crying.

“It’s me.” Her grandmother, Snow White said quietly.

Sophia gulped. She had used magic, which is something her grandmother hated.

She opened the stall door slowly and looked up at her grandmother who was looking sternly down at her.

“One of the lunch ladies ran to my office and told me that you had used magic on all the food today.” Snow said disappointed.

“I didn’t mean too! I swear!” Sophia said.

“I also heard how you made all the math books float, and how you turned your art teacher’s hair green.”

Sophia’s eyes widened. She had forgotten about that last one. “I’m sorry! It just happens when I’m scared, or mad, or feeling weird.”

“This all started after Emma started to teach you magic. I told Regina it was a bad idea to give you lessons. I am going to talk to your mothers about ending your lessons right away!” Snow said as she turned on her heals and left the bathroom.

Sophia didn’t even try to explain how the lessons have been helping her. They were the only things she had to look forward to each week. However, she wasn’t surprised. Everyone in her life seemed determined to make her life miserable. She had no friends, and school was a nightmare. Her family at home didn’t understand her, and to make matters worse they were all extremely famous. They had all helped save the town on multiple occasions. None of them understood what it was like for her to live in their shadows. So, when all these feelings started to bubble up, magic mixes in and they explode out. The lessons at least were a hope that one day it would end and she could master her magical outbursts.

After the bell rang, she decided to leave the bathroom and go to her next class. History. It was her least favorite subject but the teacher was her favorite. Mr. Gold had decided to become a teacher a few years before as a way to branch out. His pawn shop grew boring as almost no one in town bought anything there. So his wife, Belle, suggested he pick a new career. As one of the oldest members of the town, and having magical powers, he was quick to study up on every realm’s history and teach the basics to the children of Storybrooke.

“Good afternoon class!” Mr. Gold said brightly as he stood behind his desk. His laptop was open and set up so the overhead projector was showing a slideshow. “Today we are going to continue our lesson on other realms.”

A boy in the back of the class raised his hand. “How many other realms are there?”

“Good question! There are actually an infinite number!” Mr. Gold answered.

“But like, how many is that? A lot?” The boy asked.

Mr. Gold laughed. “Yes Jeromy, infinite is a lot. In fact, it is such a large number that literally any world you could think might exists, does in fact exist! Try it! Think of a world that is like our world but a little different. Go on! All of you think of something and we will go around and see what you have thought of!”

Everyone looked around at each other and giggled, then looked off and thought hard.

“Okay, let’s start with Samantha! What world have you dreamed up?”

“Umm…how about a world where dogs can talk?” Samantha asked.

Mr. Gold beamed. “Excellent! Well, because the number of realms doesn’t end, that very well could be a real realm!”

They went around the room and most had a silly answer. One kid said a world where everyone spoke backwards and another kid said a world where people could fly. A few however, had deeper thought processes. One girl said she thought of a world where there were no hungry or homeless people. Another boy said he thought of a world where evil didn’t exist. That gave Sophia an idea.

When Mr. Gold came to her he smile. “Alright Sophia, your turn.”

“I thought of a world where my parents are normal and not the Queen and Savior!”

“If your parents didn’t have powers then they couldn’t have you. That would be a world here you didn’t exist.” Mr. Gold answered.

“GOOD!” Sophia shouted.

Mr. Gold’s expression changed. He suddenly looked at her sadly. “Why on earth would you not want to exist?”

“Because, she’s a freak!” a kid to her left said.

“Ben! Go to the principal’s office, NOW!” Mr. Gold yelled. He then turned his attention back to Sophia and he softened. “How about you come by my shop after school?”

On her way home from work Emma stopped by the grocery store and picked up some fresh carrots for dinner as Regina had requested. As she walked to her car that was parked in the street she saw her daughter exiting Mr. Gold’s Pawn Shop, which was just down the block.

Emma quickly put the carrots inside her car and drove down the street to beat her daughter home.

“Regina!” Emma yelled as she ran inside. She found her wife in the kitchen preparing dinner.

“Hello Dear.” Regina said as she put her vegetarian meat loaf into the oven.

“Here are the carrots, and I just saw our daughter leaving Gold’s pawn shop.” Emma said casually as she handed Regina the bag of large carrots.

It took a moment for Regina to process what Emma just said. Suddenly her eyes widened. “What? Did you talk to her? What was she doing there?” Regina asked.

“I don’t know! I wanted to beat her here and talk to you about the best way to ask her about it.” Emma explained.

“Maybe he just wanted to help her with some homework or a test or something?” Regina suggested. “He is her teacher after all. We can’t just go jumping to the conclusion that it involves magic.”

“It’s Rumple, Regina! Everything about him revolves around magic! That shop if filled to the brim with highly dangerous, magical objects!” Emma said frantically.

“Sophia knows better. I’m glad you didn’t approach her about it. Now we can see if she will willingly tell us about going to Gold, or if we have to pry it out of her.” Regina said.

“Great idea!” Emma said. “Damn, you are so sneaky!”

“You forget, I was once The Evil Queen.” Regina said with a smirk.

“Oh, I could never forget.” Emma said seductively as she walked into Regina’s space and looked her in the eyes.

Regina stared at her and then closed the distance, giving Emma a deep and passionate kiss.

Emma pulled back. “Oh and my mother called. She said she thinks it would be best if Sophia stopped her magic lessons.”

“Why?” Regina asked.

“You know my mother. She hates magic. But she mentioned something about Sophia using magic at school.” Emma said.

“I’ll let our daughter tell you her school mishaps herself. She told me a bit this morning.” Regina said.

“Going to Gold’s shop and doing magic at school…Something is up with that girl. At least she talks to you.” Emma said sadly.

“She talks to you!” Regina said.

“Not like she talks to you.” Emma said.

“She barely talks to me.”

“Still…it’s more than I ever get. We don’t have anything in common.”

“Well you’re not that girly. She likes makeup and dresses. You like video games and sports.” Regina explained.

“Hey, I can be totally girly!” Emma defended.

Regina laughed. “Dear, you are currently in work boots, with no makeup on and I am guessing no bra?” Regina asked.

“So what?” Emma asked offended.

“Emma, I’m cooking in HEELS! If we were being judged in a girly contest you would lose, my dear.” Regina said as she kissed Emma lightly on the lips.

Emma laughed. “Oh yeah? Then I will just have to kiss some of your lipstick off and on to me to level the playing field.” Emma said as she kissed Regina hard on the lips.

Regina laughed into the kiss and threw her arms around Emma’s neck. Emma picked her up, and spun her around. They both laughed and kissed some more.

“Gross.” Came a voice in the kitchen doorway.

They broke their kiss and looked at their daughter.

“Hi sweat.” Regina said as she playfully pushed Emma off her.

“Hey kiddo!” Emma said as she playfully padded Regina on the ass.

“How was school today?” Regina asked. She and Emma made eye contact, silently communicating that they were going to find out if their child was going to tell them the truth.

“Not great.” Sophia said as she took a seat at the counter. She didn’t want her moms to know she ripped her uniform so she had changed into her red sweatshirt before she came inside. She planned to sew it up tonight.

“What does that mean?” Emma asked.

“You didn’t tell her?” Sophia asked Regina.

“It’s not my story to tell.” Regina said simply. Sophia sighed. “I don’t have any friends at school. Everyone thinks I’m a freak because of my magic. I’ve had some magical accidents. Today I accidentally turned all the tacos into gross ham sandwiches. Did grandma tell you not to teach me magic anymore?” Sophia asked.

“Yeah she called. I gotta say kiddo, I think I agree with her. You never had any magical accidents before we started lessons. We should have never started. It’s my fault for agreeing to it, maybe if we never did it then you wouldn’t be having such a hard time at school.” Emma said.

“What? So you’re just going to stop teaching me? What if I’m broken forever now? I will be a freak for life!”

“What if teaching you more does more damage and your accidents get bigger?” Emma asked.

Regina stayed silent and went back to cooking. Magic has always been a touchy subject between them, but they had agreed on how they were going to raise their daughter. Due to Regina having a history of losing control, Emma was in charge of magical decisions.

Tears started to roll down Sophia’s cheeks. She looked down at the counter. “You never listen to me.” She said quietly before she got down off the stool and went upstairs to her room.

Emma was about to follow her when Regina spoke.

“Let her be alone for a while. She’s upset and needs to calm down.” Regina said reassuringly.

“I just want her to understand where I am coming from.” Emma said.

“She will. In time. I was a lot like her when I was young.” Regina said.

“Stubborn?” Emma asked with a laugh.

“No.” Regina said with a smile. “I never felt like I belonged.”

“Yeah, me either. I was always bouncing around from foster home to foster home. I never felt wanted or like I belonged anywhere.” Emma said.

“And I had an abusive and controlling mother who practically locked me away before marrying me off.” Regina said.

“I know. So, what the heck does our kid have to complain about? She has this great house, a steady family that loves her, and a town full of people who call her ‘Princess’” Emma said exasperatedly.

“I have no idea what she wants, but I can tell that she is in search of something.” Regina said.

“Do you think she will turn evil from all her powers? She is stronger than both of us. If she ever learns to access her full powers she could take us out easily.” Emma said nervously.

“EMMA! How could you even think that? Evil isn’t born. It’s made. I should know. My mother and Rumple made me into a fine villain.”

Emma’s eyes widened. “We never talked to her about Rumple!” Emma said as she ran towards the stairs, then bounded up them two at a time. Regina shook her head and followed her.

Emma burst through Sophia’s bedroom door.

“What’s wrong?” Sophia asked as she set the book that she was reading down.

“Where did you go after school?” Emma demanded.

“To Mr. Gold’s shop.” Sophia said. When she said it her eyes darted to her backpack.

Emma quickly dived for it and opened it up.

“HEY that’s mine!” Sophia shouted as she grabbed on to her bag, trying to tug it away from Emma.

Regina walked in and watched Emma and Sophia wrestling with the backpack. “Emma. Stop."

“She got something from Gold. I can tell. What did he give you, Sophia?” Emma asked in a warning tone, finally freeing the bag from Sophia’s grasp.

“Nothing!” Sophia said as she tried to grab the bag again.

Emma held it put of her reach and unzipped the main zipper. She stuck her hand inside and rummaged through it.

“See. Nothing!” Sophia said.

Then Emma took out Sophia’s pencil pouch and unzipped it. There right on top of her markers and pencils was a large, pale, bean. Emma held it up for Regina to see.

“SOPHIA! Did Mr. Gold give this to you?” Regina demanded.

Sophia looked down at her feet. “Sophia! Answer your mother!” Emma warned.

“yes.” Sophia said quietly.

“Why on earth would Mr. Gold give you something like this?” Emma asked.

“I don’t know why he gave it to me! He told me to come by his shop. When I got there, he wasn’t even there! All that was there was a note with my name on it. And the bean on top.” Sophia said.

“What did the note say?” Regina asked.

Sophia reached into her backpack and pulled out a green piece of paper. Regina took it so she and Emma could read it together.

 

_Sophia,_

_Just in case._

_-Mr. Gold_

 

“In case what?” Emma asked.

“I don’t know!” Sophia said.

“Well, what were you and Mr. Gold talking about in school today?” Regina asked.

“Nothing really. It was just a normal History class. He asked me to come by the shop after our lesson about realms. I don’t even know what that thing is!” Sophia said.

“This is a dangerous object that could get you killed!” Emma said as she waved the magic bean around before quickly putting it in the pocket of her jeans.

“I didn’t know! I thought it was a pretty rock or something.” Sophia said.

“Emma, she didn’t know what it was. The person we should be yelling at is Gold.” Regina said.

Emma nodded. “You’re right! I’m going to go and tell him off right now!”

“No! Please! He is the only person at school who doesn’t think I’m a freak!” Sophia begged.

“Sophia, we are your parents. If we think someone is a threat to your safety, we have every right to confront them.” Regina explained.

“I won’t have anyone at school if you yell at him!” Sophia begged.

“You have your grandmother. She teaches right there too!” Emma said.

Sophia rolled her eyes. “Ha, right.”

“What does that mean?” Emma asked.

“She doesn’t like me.” Sophia said sadly.

“What do you mean she doesn’t like you? She loves you! She is your grandmother!” Emma said.

“Sure.” Sophia said as she rolled her eyes.

“Alright, enough. It’s dinner time.” Regina said trying to change the subject. “Henry, Dinner!” Regina yelled so Henry could hear her from his room.

As they sat around the dining room table Regina started to pass the plates of food around.

“What is this?” Sophia asked.

“I’m trying something new. It’s meatloaf but without any meat! It’s made with spinach, beans, and broccoli!” Regina said excitedly.

“Ew.” Sophia said as she pushed the plate away. “I’ll just have some mashed potatoes.”

“Actually, they aren’t mashed potatoes. It’s mashed cauliflower! You won’t be able to tell the difference!” Regina said.

“What’s wrong with potatoes?” Sophia asked.

“This is healthier.”

“It’s grosser.” Sophia said as she pushed her plate away.

“It’s this or bed, my little spud.” Emma said with a smile.

Sophia rolled her eyes and left the table. When she reached her room, she felt empty. Empty, not just in her stomach, but also in her heart. She walked over to her bay window and sat on the seat. She looked up into the dark sky and saw a mass of stars above. Then an idea came to her. She could make a wish on a star! She quickly closed her eyes and wished with all her might. Sophia wished for the thing that she wanted most of all. She wanted to feel like she belonged. When she opened her eyes, she looked up at the brightest star she could find in the sky. “Please make my wish come true. Please, please, please! I just want to belong somewhere. I just want someone to understand me!”

Enchanted Forest (Alternate Universe):

 

           The Evil Queen looked away from her mirror to talk to her wife. “Emma, darling. Would you mind helping me with this neckless?” Regina asked as she watched her wife complete one more chin-up.

“Of course, my love.” The Dark One said as she jumped down from the door frame and walked over to her wife seated at the vanity.

“Does this match my dress?” Regina asked. Emma looked in the mirror at the gaudy, red neckless. It sat perched over The Queen’s ample bosom, which was accented by the tight corset she was wearing under her elegant dress. The dress was dark red and black, which matched the neckless perfectly. Emma smiled wickedly at her wife through the mirror, she knew Regina only asked so she could get her to look at her chest. “You look magnificent, your Majesty.” Emma said as she moved to the side of Regina and kneeled in front of her dramatically. She then grabbed Regina’s hand and kissed it gently, mimicking one of Regina’s many groveling subjects.

Regina simply raised her eyebrow at Emma. “Do not mock your Queen.”

“Never.” Emma said as she stood, only to lean forward into Regina’s face and kiss her hard on the mouth.

Regina pulled back and looked annoyed at Emma. She had wanted Emma to pay attention to her, not smear her recently applied lipstick.

Emma grinned again and rubbed her lips on her sleeve to get Regina’s lipstick off her pale lips. She then stood and checked her own appearance in the mirror. Her white hair was still perfectly slicked back into a tight bun, but now her arm muscles bulged in her black tank top from her recent workout.

Regina went back to straightening her lipstick when suddenly her mirror began to fill with smoke. “That’s odd. It hasn’t done this on it’s own since I removed the genie from it years ago.” Regina said as she looked closer at it. “Are you doing this?” She asked Emma.

“No.” Emma said as he bent down to look closer at it too.

The smoke in the mirror faded and suddenly they were both staring into a bedroom that was covered from walls to floor in the color pink.

“Who’s room is this?” Emma asked.

“I’m not sure, but there seems to be a child sitting in the window.” Regina pointed out.

“Did she…was she the one who contacted us?” Emma asked, her mouth agape.

“That’s impossible. It appears she is from another realm. It would take someone very powerful to do that. Someone on our level of magic. She is just a child.”

“Who’s child is she?” Emma asked.

“Let’s look around her house.” Regina suggested as she waved her hand over the mirror.

Suddenly they were looking into a dark room. “I think this is a bathroom.” Emma said.

Regina waved her hand again. “This looks like a dining room.” Emma said. “Listen, I hear voices.”

“Are those…our voices? Regina asked.

“It sounds like it.” Emma said.

Regina and Emma gasped, as they looked into the mirror and saw themselves walking into the dining room.

“It is us!” Emma exclaimed. “It seems as though we exist in this realm too.” Regina said.

“Time must work differently in their realm. They seem much older than us. Look, you have a streak of silver in your hair!” Emma exclaimed. “I like it!”

Regina gave her a sideways glance and roller her eyes. “Look at your pants. Seems like in any realm you like your clothes to be practically painted on!” Regina said with a laugh as she looked down at her Emma’s tight, black, leather pants.

Emma wagged her eyebrows at her.

“Alright, enough of that. Let’s get back to listening to them, please.” Regina said.

They both leaned in closer to the mirror and listened carefully.

 

_“I’m telling you, Sophia just needs some space. We need to stop pressuring her to open up. You can’t force a flower to bloom.” Regina said as she picked up a plate to bring into the kitchen._

_“Well you can’t expect a flower to bloom if it’s locked away in a room either!” Emma exclaimed._

_“Emma, our daughter is just going through a phase. This is a rough age. I remember going through the same thing when Henry was this age!” Regina said._

 

“They have two kids?” Emma whispered.

“SHHHhhhhh!” Regina hissed.

 

_“That was different! You cursed the entire Enchanted Forest to this world and erased everyone’s memory’s. Henry found out and reacted as anyone in that situation would.” Emma said. “Besides, once you became a hero that all changed. Henry forgave you. What more can I do? I am already a hero!”_

_“I don’t know, Emma.” Regina said. “I honestly don’t know what she wants.”_

_“I think I am just giving up.” Emma said defeated._

_“That’s not like you.” Regina said._

_“This child isn’t like me, Regina. Henry was so much easier for me to connect with. It just came naturally.” Emma said. “Sometimes I wonder what went wrong with Sophia. I’m afraid she is going to turn evil. She is magically stronger than us both together. No one will be safe if she goes dark. I don’t think I could live with myself she ever went that way.”_

 

Regina waved her hand over the mirror so that they could watch the young girl again.

 

_“Please, please, please. I just want to belong somewhere, I just want someone to understand me.” Sophia whispered. “I want parents who love me…for me. My parents want a kid who is less magical, and popular.”_

 

“The poor dear.” Regina said sympathetically as she watched Sophia cry as she looked up at the starry night sky.

“They have a highly magical daughter and they are just letting her suffer through life without magical guidance?” Emma asked outraged.

“It seems like there are many problems in this family. You know how I have always wanted a child.” Regina said with a mischievous grin. “Here we have a highly magical child literally calling out for new mothers.”

Emma nodded. “It shouldn’t be too hard to get her to stay.”

“Then let’s open up a portal for her!” Regina said excitedly. She rang a bell and one of their servants hurried into their bedroom.

“Yes, your majesty?” The servant girl asked.

“Go and pick some magic beans from the garden.” Regina ordered.

The servant nodded and bowed before she left.

“Let’s prepare for our guest!” Regina said enthusiastically.

 

Mills House:

 

Sophia’s rumbling stomach kept her up for an hour before she finally fell into a restless sleep. She tossed and turned until suddenly her eyes shot open. In her dream she had heard a loud noise that woke her. She closed her eyes again when suddenly she heard a ‘BOOM’ from down stairs.

“What was that?” Sophia whispered to herself.

Slowly she got out of bed and crept into the hall, grabbing her favorite red sweater as she left and zipped it up over her pajamas. No one else in the house seemed to have heard the noise. When she was sure Henry and her mothers were not awake she slowly crept down the stairs. When she reached the foyer, she looked around and saw that the closet door was glowing bright green in the space between the floor and the door. Slowly she opened the door. The light was coming from behind the coats. She quickly pushed them aside and saw a large swirling green vortex that took up the entire closet wall.

“Wow!” Sophia said.

She was half-tempted to yell for her mothers and her brother, but a part of her told her this was for her and only her. “This must be a dream!” She whispered to herself as she reached out and tried to touch the green swirls. However, when she reached out the portal began to pull her in. In an instant she was being lifted off her feet and spiraling into the portal. Her lungs compressed, and breathing was almost impossible. She tumbled for what felt like an eternity, but, must have only been a few seconds. Then as sudden as it had happened, it was over. Sophia found herself thrown from the portal and into a large room. Everything in the room looked like it belonged in a medieval movie, Sophia thought as she slowly got up. The room looked like a library or a study, as the walls were completely covered in bookshelves and a large wooden table sat before a large stone fireplace. Big comfy chairs were placed around the room as well. Suddenly a familiar voice called from behind her.

“Hello Dear, welcome home!”


	2. The other Grandmother

Ch.2

“Hello Dear, welcome home!” Regina sang out.

Sophia spun around, her eyes wide in shock. She took a step backward and tripped over a large rug that sat before the fireplace and fell on her butt. The woman standing before her looked like her mother…but it wasn’t her.

When she fell Regina lunged forward but stopped herself when she noticed the little girl was cowering in fear. “Don’t worry, child! You are perfectly safe!”

“Wh…who are you? Why do you look like my mother?” Sophia asked as she scooted backward to put more space between her and this stranger.

“I am your mother!” Regina said sweetly.

“You’re not my mother!” Sophia replied angerly. Someone was impersonating her Mother, and that fact alone made her furious. The rage gave her a boost of confidence to stand back up.

Regina did not respond to that but remained smiling sweetly at the young girl.

“Where am I?”

“You’re home!”

“This isn’t my home and you are not my mother!” Sophia shouted.

Regina took a deep breath to calm herself down. “I heard your wish. I want to help you.”

“This has to be a dream. This can’t be real.” Sophia said shaking her head.

“Oh, it’s very real.” Another familiar voice said as they walked into the room.

Sophia’s eyes widened again. “Mom?” Sophia asked, but when she saw the owner of the voice she panicked. Suddenly it was all coming together. She remembered them from Henry’s books. He had the entire history of their town in multiple books. This was The Dark One and The Evil Queen. As the realization hit her she felt a sensation run through her body. She knew what it was and panicked even more. Suddenly her feet left the floor and she slowly floated into the air.

Emma and Regina smiled at her as she began to float higher and higher.

“Look at her natural talent!” Emma said impressed. “She’s not even trained yet and she can already fly! We can’t even do that!” Regina said, even more in awe.

“HELP ME!” Sophia yelled as her arms scrambled in the air as she tried to keep herself from falling upside-down. It was no use though and soon she was floating towards the high ceiling feet first. “AAAHHHH!”

“Float back down!” Emma called.

“I DON’T KNOW HOW!” Sophia yelled back.

“Sure you do!” Emma said with a laugh. “You got yourself up there, that means you can bring yourself down! You’re already doing the hardest part!”

“REALLY?” Sophia asked as she did an awkward cartwheel in the air.

“Really!” Emma shouted.

“So, what do I do?” Sophia asked, her nerves calming down as she realized the Queen and Dark One were not going to hurt her but encouraging her.

“Picture yourself doing it! Close your eyes and see yourself floating down safely. Imagine the feeling of your feet touching back down.” Regina called out.

Sophia nodded and took a deep breath. She closed her eyes tightly and thought hard about floating back down. When she opened her eyes she saw that she had only floated higher up and was now in danger of hitting her head on the ceiling. “A little help here?”

Emma smiled up a her. “Okay, just this once!” She said as she pointed up at her then pointed at the ground. Sophia began to gently drift downward in a swirl of black smoke.

“Thanks.” Sophia said once her feet were safely on the floor. She rubbed her arm and looked at it. While she was floating she must have hit it on the ceiling and opened her cut again. Blood began to seep through her red sweatshirt. “Shoot.” She said as she rolled her sleeve up to stop her sweatshirt from getting even more blood on it.

“Oh no. Let me fix that for you.” Regina said as she reached out to take Sophia’s arm.

Sophia looked at The Evil Queen’s outstretched hand hesitantly as she held her injured arm close to her chest. She then slowly reached out and put her hand in The Queen’s.

Regina smiled brightly when the girl’s hand touched hers. A beginning sign of trust. Regina then lightly closed her fingers around the little hand before running her free hand over the cut and healing her. “There you go, Dear. All better.” Regina said.

Sophia pulled her arm away and examined it. She had never been healed by magic before. Her mothers had always refrained as they feared it would cause a dependency and a reckless lifestyle. It still tingled, but otherwise felt normal. She ran her fingers over where the cut had been and smiled. Then guilt flooded her. Her mothers, her real mothers would be disappointed. “Thanks.” Sophia said sadly. She looked down at her feet.

Regina and Emma looked at each other. “What’s the matter, Dear?” Regina asked.

“My Moms, they won’t like that you used magic on me. They don’t do that.” Sophia said.

“So, they just let you suffer with cuts, and other injuries when they could easily fix them?” Emma asked.

“They don’t want me to get addicted to magic.”

“But my dear, you are magic.” Regina said.

“What?” Sophia was confused. How was she magic? Sure, she had magic in her, but she was a person.

“Your mothers made you with magic, accidental, but still with magic. That means you ARE magic. It is in every inch of you.” Regina said. “For us, magic is an added gift. For you, it is everything.”

“How do you know so much about me?” Sophia asked.

“I am The Dark One, I have the ability to gather information on any realm. When you thought you were wishing on a star, you were actually using your magic and contacted us.” Emma said.

“I did? How?” Sophia asked.

“Through the mirrors. We saw you. Then once we saw you were our child in another realm we just had to learn everything about you!” Regina said excitedly. She took a seat at the table and motioned for Sophia to sit as well.

The girl looked at the seat and then back at Regina. She hesitated for a moment, but eventually sat down. “You wanted to know about…me?” Sophia asked. “And you still wanted to meet me even after you saw what a loser I am?”

Regina frowned. “Now there will be no more talk like that while you are here.” She said sternly. “I don’t want to ever hear you calling yourself a freak or a loser.” 

Sophia nodded. Suddenly her stomach growled loudly. She held her stomach, embarrassed. “Sorry.” She mumbled.

“Are you hungry, Dear?” Regina asked sweetly.

Sophia nodded again.

Emma walked over to the table and waved her hand. In an instant the empty wooden table was suddenly covered from end to end in platters and bowls of different foods. Each one was a favorite of Sophia’s. Turkey and ham, roast beef and lamb. Then the sides, mashed potatoes, corn, green beans, and baked sweet potatoes. Then she looked over and at the very end of the table sat a five-layer chocolate cake with chocolate frosting.

Sophia licked her lips. “All of my favorites!”

“Of course, Dear!” Regina said with a laugh. “When you are here you can always have your favorites!”

Sophia shrugged her shoulders and accepted that this must be a dream, and if it was she could do anything she wanted so she grabbed some of everything and piled her plate high. She was so hungry she felt like she could eat the whole table.

Emma and Regina sat and watched her gorge herself until she slumped back in her chair feeling very satisfied.

“That was so good!” Sophia said, she didn’t realize that she had started to lower her guard and was already much more casual with The Queen and Dark One now. They looked and sounded so much like her parents, apart from how they dressed and kept their hair. It was very easy to forget that she didn’t know them at all. She also knew that this was just a dream, and in a dream you do not have to worry about stranger danger.

“Good! Now we can give you a tour!” Regina said excitedly.

“A tour of what?”

“Of your new home, silly!” Regina said as she got up and held her had out for Sophia to take.

Sophia looked at her hand. “I can’t live here.”

“Well, how about we call this your ‘vacation home’?” Regina asked. “You can come here when you need a break from your other home.”

Sophia thought about it for a moment. “Ummm…” What if this was real? She thought about her mothers and her brother. How they were asleep back home, not even aware she was gone. Then she thought about how her mother went through her backpack without asking, and how she took her magic lessons away. She thought about how no one ever listened to her or took her seriously. Then she thought about school, and how awful everyone there treated her, and soon her favorite teacher was going to hate her too. “How would it work?” Sophia asked. “How would I come back here?”

Regina looked over to Emma and smiled at her. “It will be very simple. You can use any mirror, but I will give you a special one you can always keep with you. Just look in a mirror and think about us and how badly you want to see us. We will hear you, and open a portal for you. But each night we will open one anyway. In the same place you came in tonight. Deal?” Regina asked as she held out her hand for Sophia to shake.

Sophia looked at her hand. “Deal.” She said as she reached out and shook The Queen’s hand.

Suddenly The Queen conjured an ornate, hand held mirror in her free hand and gave it to Sophia. “Keep this with you and we can bring you here where ever you are.”

Sophia nodded.

“Let’s continue on our tour, shall we?” Regina asked as she held out her hand for Sophia to take again.

Sophia didn’t hesitate this time and took her hand.

Regina looked at Emma again before leading the girl out of the library

. “How come you guys look younger than my Moms?” Sophia asked. “Does time work faster in my world? Will a bunch of years pass while I’m here?” Sophia asked panicked. “Will my family grow old without me?”

“Calm down, calm down. No one is going to grow old! We think we figured out what caused the time difference in our worlds. Many years ago, we had a war with the fairies and they froze our world for several decades. Your world had a cursed put upon it for twenty-eight years, but ours was longer. Your world seems to be at least a decade ahead of ours, so we don’t need to worry about time in your world passing quickly while you are here. Your parents will never even notice you are gone.”

“So, in this world you never cursed everyone or sent them to Storybrooke?” Sophia asked.

“No. That never happened here. We have always remained in the Enchanted Forest.” Regina informed her.

“What’s happened here? What’s your story in this world?” Sophia asked curiously.

“All in good time, My Dear. All in good time.” Regina said calmly.

As the two walked down a large corridor, Sophia looked in awe at the beautiful pictures and statues that decorated their path. “Here we have the main dinning hall. That is where we usually eat.” Regina said as she pointed to an enormous room on the left. They quickly walked by it. Sophia only got a glimpse through the double doors.

“Then down here we have the kitchens and the servant’s quarters.” She said as she pointed down a dark flight of stairs.

Sophia looked down into the darkness and squeezed Regina’s hand as she moved closer to her. She couldn’t see Regina smile, but felt The Queen place her other hand on her should as she stood behind her.

“Don’t worry, it’s only dark because everyone is asleep.” Regina said. “Let’s keep going.”

They went up a grand staircase and down another corridor until they reached a pair of double doors that looked like stain glass windows. Regina opened them and revealed a beautiful balcony that over looked the dark grounds. As they walked out Sophia wondered why Regina was taking her out here, as it was so dark they couldn’t see anything beyond where they stood.

“This is my favorite spot in the entire castle.” Regina said as she looked out onto the darkness.

Sophia raised her eyebrow at her. “What’s there to look at, it’s too dark to see anything.”

Regina laughed. ‘Watch.” Then she clapped her hands. Suddenly from all over thousands upon thousands of fireflies flew in from all directions and scattered around the grounds. The effect was beautiful as suddenly the grounds came into Sophia’s view. Fountains, hedges and flowers littered the yard as far as Sophia’s eyes could see.

“Wow!” Sophia said as she leaned on the rail to look closer.

“Do you like gardens too?” Regina asked.

“Yeah, I used to grow flowers in my back yard.” Sophia said as she watched the fireflies dance around the largest fountain in the middle.

“Used to?”

“My Mom said it made the back yard look messy, so she dug them up and expanded our deck.” Sophia said offhandedly.

“Which mother?”

“Emma.” Sophia said, still not fully taking her attention off the fireflies.

"You say it so casually.” Regina said.

“What do you mean?”

“Well you just told me that your Mother took away something you enjoy doing.”

Sophia shrugged.

“Well, it doesn’t seem like she listens to you very much.” Regina said trying to sound casual.

“My other Mom talks to me more.” Sophia said.

“Regina?” Dark Regina asked.

“Yeah, she’s the only one who kind of likes me. I think my other Mom is afraid of me.”

“What makes you say that?”

Sophia shrugged again.

“Did something happen?” Regina asked.

“It was a while ago.” Sophia said.

“What happened?”

“I accidentally threw my Mom really, really far. She got hurt and had to heal herself. She told me to never tell anyone it happened.” Sophia said quietly. “I was just trying to push a stick across the ground. We were collecting fire wood out in the woods. Just me, my mom, and my brother. Henry went off ahead without us.” Sophia winced. “I tried to push the stick that was on the ground with my magic but then my Mom went flying into the air. When she landed her leg was bent all weird. There was a lot of blood.”

Regina didn’t react to this. She waited for the child to finish telling her story. This was clearly a secret she was not comfortable with sharing, but she was telling her, which was a sign she was trusting her.

“My Mom was really mad. Even after she healed herself. She said I couldn’t tell anyone because people would be afraid of me.”

“How old were you when this happened?” Regina asked.

“Three.” Sophia said. “That’s when she started the no magic rule.”

“None at all?” Regina asked.

“None, unless it’s during my lessons. We just started them not too long ago.”

“Well that’s good you are getting magic lessons!” Regina said brightly.

“Yeah, except my Grandma told her to stop them. They think my lessons are causing my magical accidents at school.” Sophia said as she kicked the railing in frustration. “I never even got to learn anything!”

“What if we gave you magic lessons here?” Regina asked.

Sophia turned her head quickly. “Really?”

“Yes. Would you like that?”

Sophia lunged at Regina and wrapped her arms around her waist. Regina was momentarily shocked and raised her arms awkwardly as the child hugged her. When she realized what was happening she slowly lowered her arms and hugged Sophia back.

“Thank you, thank you, thank you!” Sophia said.

When they broke their hug, Regina knelt to Sophia’s level. “How about I show you one last room?”

Sophia nodded and took Regina’s hand again.

They walked down the lit corridor, up to a closed wooden door. Regina pushed it open and watched the girls face light up when the room was revealed. Sophia was in awe. It was a dream bedroom. Toys of all types littered the shelves and floor, while a large planetary mobile hung from the ceiling and moved without any strings attached. Sitting in the center against the far wall was a large fourposter bed that was covered in stuffed animals.

“This is your room.” Regina said.

“Mine?” Sophia asked surprised as she walked inside to take a better look.

“All yours!”

Sophia yawned. “Seems like someone is getting sleepy.” The Dark One had suddenly joined Regina in the doorway.

“I’m not sleepy!” Sophia said as another yawn took over her body.

Regina and Emma smiled at each other.

“Let’s get you all snug as a bug in a rug.” Emma said as she lifted Sophia up. The stuffed animals parted in the middle by magic, and the quilt and sheets pulled themselves down. Emma set the little girl down on the bed and pulled the covers up to her chin.

Sophia yawned again and wiggled under the covers to get more comfortable.

Regina walked over to the bed and smiled down at Sophia before she clapped her hands. The candles in the room dimmed and then Regina released her hands and hundreds of fireflies soared through the air and onto the ceiling to resemble a starry sky. “Good Night my little princess.” Regina said as she walked back to the door.

Emma followed her. “Good night, Sophia. I’m so glad you came here tonight.”

They closed the door as Sophia fought to stay awake. Soon her eyes drifted closed as she fell into a deep sleep. When she woke, sunlight from the window poured into the room. She stretched before she opened her eyes. When she finally let her eyes adjust to the light she looked around. She was back in her room. The overly pink room in Storybrooke.

Sophia shook her head. “It was just a dream.” She said disappointed as she climbed out of bed. She then grabbed her towel and went to the bathroom. Henry was already done with his shower and was blasting music in his room, most likely getting ready for his college classes at Suny Storybrooke. When she got into the now steamed up bathroom she turned the shower on and took off her red sweatshirt. That’s when she looked at her arm and noticed her cut was gone.

“Ah!” Sophia screamed.

Both her mothers came running and frantically knocked at the door. “SOPHIA! Are you alright?” Regina asked panicked.

“Yeah Mom, I’m fine!” Sophia called through the door.

“What were you yelling about?” Emma asked.

“I just saw…a spider.”

There was a pause. “Okay, hurry up dear. You need to have breakfast before school.”

“Okay Mom!” Sophia took a quick shower before rushing back into her room. She looked around until finally she dived into her backpack. There, sitting between her math folder and her pencil pouch sat the ornate hand-held mirror.

“It WAS real!” Sophia gasped. Her heart was pounding with excitement. After a moment she gathered her thoughts and forced herself to get ready for the day. When Sophia was ready for school she grabbed her backpack, making sure to have her sweatshirt packed away next to the mirror. She looked into her full-length mirror in her room and smiled, remembering what The Queen had told her about contacting them in mirrors. “I’m okay right now. Just wanted to say thanks for last night!” Sophia whispered into the mirror.

She wasn’t sure if they were able to hear her, as she only saw her own reflection, but she didn’t care. Just the thought that they might have heard her was enough. On her way down stairs, Sophia took to skipping down each step as she made her way to the kitchen. As she hopped into the kitchen she saw her Mother standing at the counter reading the newspaper.

“Well you seem happy this morning.” Regina said as she handed Sophia a bowl of cheerios. “Here, you must be starved after not eating dinner last night.”

“I actually had an amazing dinner last night.” Sophia said, reaching for the milk.

“Oh you did? I told you not to sneak food at night. We will get ants if you leave crumbs.” Regina said.

“Don’t worry, I went to another world. You and Mom were there, but you were both different. You were The Evil Queen, and Mom was The Dark One.” Sophia said as she ate her cereal.

Regina raised her eyebrows. “That seems like a weird dream.”

“It wasn’t a dream!” Sophia said.

“What wasn’t a dream?” Emma asked as she entered the kitchen.

“Apparently our daughter traveled to another world where I am still The Evil Queen and you are The Dark One.” Regina said with a laugh. “She had an amazing dinner with these ‘Other Mothers’.”

“Oh, that sounds interesting!” Emma said as she grabbed the box of cereal and began to eat it out of the box.

“I really did go! It was real! Look!” Sophia said as she raised her arm to show her mothers the rip on her uniform jacket. “I cut my arm on a door at school yesterday and had a really nasty gash. Then The Evil Queen healed it for me! She was mad you guys never heal me by magic.”

Regina’s eyes widened. For a moment Sophia thought her mother finally believed her.

“You ripped your uniform? Great, now we are going to have to run to the store after school to get you fitted for a new one!” Regina said.

“I can take her. I’m on paperwork duty today at the station so I can just pick her up after school.” Emma said.

“Thanks, Dear.” Regina said as she gave Emma a kiss on the cheek.

“That means no detours to Mr. Gold’s shop! Wait for me outside the school.” Emma said. “That reminds me, we still need to talk to him about the bean.”

“I’ll give him a call once I get to the office.” Regina said.

“Make sure you make it clear I will punch his lights out if he ever gives our kid a magical item again!” Emma said as she raised her fist in a mock threat.

“I will make sure he knows we will both kill him should he do this again.” Regina said calmly.

Sophia frowned at her Mothers. “I really did go! The downstairs closet had a portal! They brought me there and gave me a bunch of really yummy foods! They even had a room for me in their castle. They lived in a palace that looked like one from Henry’s book!”

Emma and Regina nodded their heads and smiled. “Of course, Dear.” Regina said dismissively.

At that moment the school bus pulled up and beeped. “Grab your lunch, Sophia.” Regina said.

Sophia rolled her eyes. “You guys never listen.”

Sophia’s school day seemed to fly by. She was so excited to possibly go back to the other world tonight, that it made school seem almost bearable. The only magical accident she had was turning all the apples at lunch into banana’s. The fact that no one ever wanted to eat the fruit meant that no one really cared about what type of fruit was offered. It was almost as if it never happened. That is until one boys called her “Banana-Head” as she stood in the lunch line.

After school, Sophia sat on the bottom step of stairs that led to the front doors while she waited for her mother to pick her up. She wondered what her Mom had said to Mr. Gold that morning over the phone. She wouldn’t see him until tomorrow, as she only has history class every other day, but she was worried how it would go. Would Mr. Gold be upset at her? Would he treat her differently after The Mayor scolded him? Her stomach growled nervously at the thought and nausea began to creep up her throat. Before her stomach was able to rid its contents, Sophia took a deep breath to calm down. Then a thought hit her. She had almost forgotten all about the mirror in her backpack. She didn’t need help at the moment, but she just wanted to talk to someone. She quickly looked around to make sure there weren’t any kids or teachers around before she took it out. Then, looking at her own reflection she closed her eyes and thought hard about the other world. She thought about the castle and The Queen and Dark One.

Sophia then peeked one eye open and looked at the mirror. Nothing had changed. She was sure that the mirror was supposed to show you the other people once you have successfully contacted them. She didn’t care though, she needed to talk to someone.

“I’m worried my teacher won’t like me anymore. My Mom called him today to yell at him for giving me a magical bean.” Sophia said into the mirror that only reflected her own face back. She didn’t think anyone was listening, but she had to try. She just wanted someone to talk to. “I’m not sure you can even hear me. But I know it was real. Last night really happened.” She waited a moment for the mirror to show any sign of life, but she only saw her own face looking back at her.

She sighed and stuffed the mirror back in her bag. Just as she was zipping her backpack back up her Mother pulled into the school pickup zone.

“Hey, ready to go get your new uniform?” Emma asked.

Sophia rolled her eyes. “Sure.” Sophia said. ‘How many more hours until bedtime?’ She thought to herself as she slowly walked to her Mother’s yellow bug. She couldn’t wait until the portal would open. She hoped that they would hold up their end of the deal and let her come back tonight.

When they got to the clothing store, Emma set off down the uniform isle while Sophia wondered around the shoe isle. She always enjoyed looking at the different styles. That is when her eyes fell on them. The perfect pair of sneakers. They were classic sneakers, black and white. However, the black parts were covered in glitter. Even the black laces had glitter on them. The best part about these shoes was the fact that they would fit the dress code at school. All shoes must be either white, black or both with no writing on them. Sophia quickly gabbed the box and practically ran to her Mother.

“Mom! Mom! Look!” Sophia said as she held the box of shoes to her Mother’s face.

Emma ignored her as she looked through the rack of black uniform jackets. “What size jacket are you?” Emma asked, still ignoring Sophia as she shook the shoes and smiled up at her.

“Small.” Sophia said. “Can I get these?”

“No.” Emma said dismissively.

“But why?” Sophia whined.

“Your shoes from spring still fit. You can get a new pair when your old pair don’t fit.” Emma said as she held up a jacket and examined it. “Here, try this on.”

Sophia put the box down and took the new jacket from her Mom. She tried it on and stood still for Emma to look at.

“Perfect.” Emma said as she helped Sophia out of the uniform and put it back on the hanger. “That was easy. Let’s pay for it and get home. I’m hungry!”

“Can I please get those shoes?” Sophia tried one last time.

“I said no, Sophia.” And with that they left.

When they got back home Sophia did her homework while her Mom and Henry played basketball outside. She sat in the kitchen and watched as her Mom moved around the kitchen making dinner. Tonight looked like it was going to be another vegetarian dish.

“Darling, please set the table, dinner is almost done.” Regina said.

“Sure.” Sophia said. “Hey, Mom. Did you talk to Mr. Gold today?” She asked casually.

Regina looked at her daughter. “You know I had to. I didn’t want to, but it was very wrong for him to give you that bean. Those things are very dangerous. You could have ended up in a different world!”

“But I went to a different world last night anyway! And look, I’m fine!” Sophia said.

“Oh Sophia, not this again. I know you had a great dream last night but I am trying to have a serious conversation with you.” Regina said, putting her hands on her hips.

“I am telling the truth! You in the other world healed my arm with magic! There were a million fireflies outside that lit up the courtyard! It was incredible!” Sophia said enthusiastically as she waved around forks and spoons.

Regina smiled at her. “You have a very vivid imagination.” Then she kissed her on the head.

Sophia sighed, she felt very frustrated that no one believed her.

After another meal of not eating, Sophia went upstairs to get ready for bed. She was very excited as she hoped that she would soon be going through the portal and to the other world again. Tonight she decided to dress in her jeans and t-shirt. She put her plain old sneakers next to the door and zipped her sweatshirt over her favorite cat shirt. She got under the covers in case her Mothers come in to say goodnight. Some nights they tucked her in, but lately they hadn’t. They were both very busy with work and saving the town that they often forgot. However, just in case, she got under all her covers and pretended to be asleep. After an hour or so she heard her Mothers retiring for the evening and decided now was the perfect time to check for a portal. She quietly crept down the long staircase and up to the closet door. She slowly peeled it open only to reveal an assortment of coats hanging up. She huffed and closed the door.

“Where is it?” She asked. As she went back upstairs, slowly, hoping that at any moment she would see the door glowing green around the frame. When she got to her room, she flopped down on her bed and accidentally fell into a deep sleep. When she woke, she heard a loud noise from down stairs.

“It’s back!” Sophia said a she quickly put on her shoes before racing down the stairs. She no longer cared if anyone heard her. In fact, she wanted everyone to wake up so that they could see the portal for themselves and believe her!

When she reached the bottom, she held onto the railing as excitement coursed through her body. The closet door was glowing bright green, which meant that her salvation had arrived.

She quickly opened the door and jumped into the swirling green vortex. This time she landed on her feet, holding out her arms to help balance her.

“Hello? Is anyone there?” Sophia called out into the empty library. When no one responded she decided to go out and look for The Queen and The Dark One herself. She ran out into the corridor and sprinted down until she came to the main dining room. There at the table they sat, along with a large amount of foods piled high on sliver plates and trays. Silver goblets sat in from of each plate setting, waiting to be filled with the many different colored liquids that sat in glass pitchers around the large table.

A box wrapped in a ribbon sat at the end closest to Sophia.

“Welcome back, Sophia!” The Queen sang out in greeting. She sat at the far end of the table. The Dark One sitting in the chair adjacent from her.

“Hello, Sophia!” The Dark One called out as well.

Sophia grinned and walked up to the table. “Hi! I’m so glad to be back, you have no idea!”

“We are very glad to hear that! We are so incredibly happy you are back as well. Come and sit. There is a present there for you at your seat.” The Queen said as she pointed to the large box next to Sophia.

“A present for me? What for?” Sophia asked. “It’s not my birthday yet for a few months.”

“This present is for just being you! Because you are the best you there will ever be!” Dark Emma said.

Sophia giggled and pulled the bow to slid off the ribbon. When she lifted the lid, her heart exploded with excitement. “THE SHOES I WANTED!” Sophia yelled. “How did you know?” She asked as she quickly took off her old shoes and slipped the new pair on. She looked down at the glittering black and white shoes and smiled.

“We saw you today in the shop with your mother. The store was covered in mirrors.” Dark Emma said simply.

“Do you like them?” Dark Regina asked.

“Yes! Very much! Thank you!” Sophia said earnestly.

“Well I am glad! Now eat up! We have much to do tonight and I want to get started right away!” Dark Regina said.

Sophia did as she was told and dug in. The three of them ate and chatted about their day.

“Did you guys get my messages today?” Sophia asked.

“We did. I’m sorry your Mother talked to your teacher.” Regina said sympathetically.

“I’m sure if he really is a kind teacher he will understand that their anger is not coming from you.” Emma said reassuringly.

“Thanks, I’m just really scared about school tomorrow and having to see him.” Sophia admitted.

Regina nodded. “I’m sure it will all work out in the end.”

“And you can always talk to us through the mirror if you need anything! Just say the word and we will open a portal anywhere you are!” Emma said.

“Are you always listening?” Sophia asked.

“Well we keep out ears open, and carry one of our hand-held mirrors around just in case. That’s how we heard your messages today.” Regina explained.

Sophia nodded. “It was nice knowing that there was even just a chance that someone was listening.”

“We will always listen to you!” Emma said earnestly.

Sophia smiled and continued eating. She ate until she felt the button on her jeans threaten to burst off. Then she leaned back and patted her stomach. “Mmm, that was great!”

“Our dinners are so much more enjoyable when you eat with us.” Dark Emma said happily.

Sophia smiled at her and got up off her chair.

“So what are we going to do tonight?”

“We thought that you would like to spend some time with your Grandmother tonight!” Dark Regina said enthusiastically.

Sophia wrinkled her nose at Dark Regina. “My Grandma? What is she doing here?”

Dark Regina laughed. “I meant your Grandmother from this world. We told everyone about you and they are all dying to meet you. We thought it would be best to meet everyone in little groups, and we know you have a rough relationship with your Grandmother in the other world. So we thought it would be best for you and our Snow to have some one on one time.”

Sophia looked at them nervously. “Is she evil like you?”

Dark Regina and Emma walked over to her. They each put a hand on one of her shoulders. “She’s like us, if that is what you mean.” Dark Emma said.

Sophia’s eyes bulged out of their sockets. “I don’t think I want to meet her. My regular Grandma is bad enough!”

Dark Regina’s face softened. “It’s alright, Dear. She accepts you for exactly who you are!”

Sophia’s eyes widened, this time with happiness and hope. “Really?”

“Really! She even said she wants to see some of your magic!” Dark Regina said.

“Okay, I’ll meet her. Where is she?” Sophia asked.

“She said she would be waiting for you in the ballroom.” Dark Emma said.

Sophia looked at the door then back to Dark Emma. “Will you come with me?”

Dark Emma smiled at her. “Of course. We can start your magic lessons and show your Grandmother how powerful you are!”

Sophia reached out and Dark Emma took her hand. When they reached the ballroom, they found it empty except for a small black bird that sat in the middle of the large room. The ballroom looked like it would be perfect for hosting at least a thousand people for a party. It was decorated in gaudy art and had six large marble pillars that held up the extravagant ceiling.

“Wow!” Sophia said as she looked around the ballroom. “Nice room!”

“Thank you. We have all our grand celebrations here. It can fit the whole kingdom if we need.”

“That’s impressive.” Sophia said. “So…where is your Snow White?” Sophia asked.

“Grandma.” Dark Emma corrected.

“She’s not my Grandma.”

“Well, let’s ask this bird if she knows where she is.” Dark Emma said as they walked right up to the tiny bird.

It didn’t fly away or even flinch as they neared it. The bird only looked up at them and tilted its head from side to side. Suddenly black smoke rushed around the bird before leaving behind a woman in a long and flowing black dress.

“Hello, Mother.” Dark Emma said to the Dark Snow White.

“Emma, Darling.” She said as she kissed Dark Emma on the cheek. “And this must be Sophia! I have heard so much about you!” Snow said cheerfully. She looked exactly like her grandmother, except for her long hair that she wore down and pinned to hang over her one shoulder. Her makeup was also vastly different from her Grandmother. In Storybrooke her Grandmother wore little to no makeup, and whatever she did wear was light and accented her features to give a natural appearance. Here however, Snow wore thick black eyeliner and eye-shadow, with dark red lipstick. The effect made her normally pale complexion looked like actual snow. She also wore a long black dress with black feathers sticking out here and there.

“Hi.” Sophia said in a small voice as she half hid behind Dark Emma. Her Grandmother in Storybrooke frightened her, but this woman absolutely terrified her.

“There is no need to be scared of me. I promise.” Dark Snow said as she held out her hand for Sophia to shake.

Sophia slowly reached out and shook her hand. “You can do magic?” Sophia asked.

Snow and Emma laughed. “We can all do magic here. We had to learn it for the great war. Your Mothers taught us.” Snow said.

“They aren’t my Mothers, they are my friends.” Sophia said simply.

Snow looked to Emma and smiled.

“How about we practice some magic and show Grandma what you can do?” Dark Emma suggested, as she shook her head. She was surprised that Sophia was already seeing her and Regina as friends. She was growing to trust them.

“Sure.” Sophia said.

“Let’s work on teleportation. It’s one of the easiest things to learn, that will come in handy the most.” Dark Emma said. She then magically conjured a few hula-hoops around the floor. “Stand in that hoop next to you.” Dark Emma said as she pointed to the closest hoop.

Sophia nodded and stood inside the hoop.

“Now poof yourself to that hoop.” Dark Emma instructed as she pointed to a hoop that was about three feet away.

Sophia looked at the other hoop nervously. “I don’t think I can do it. The only thing I was learning was how to move a pencil across a table. I still can’t even do that!”

“That is because you lacked the proper training. Once you learn this the rest will be a piece of cake. If you can move yourself, you can move anything!” Emma said.

Sophia nodded. “So, how do I do it?”

“Same as with all magic, picture yourself doing it first. However, after you picture yourself in the other hoop, move your hands up like this.” Emma said as she held her hands by her side and then slowly raised them with her palms up to waist height.

Sophia practiced the hand movement before nodding that she understood. She closed her eyes and pictured herself in the other hoop, then raised her hands just as Dark Emma had shown her. When she opened her eyes, she found herself still in the same hoop she started in. “I told you, I can’t do anything.”

“That is not true. I know you can do great magic, I’ve seen some of it already. Don’t give up. Keep trying!” Emma said.

“I believe in you, Sophia.” Snow said

. Sophia smiled at them and nodded. “Okay. I won’t give up!” She closed her eyes and tried it again and again. Then three more times, but nothing happened.

“Maybe the problem is you lack the proper motivation to get your magic working?” Dark Emma said.

“What do you mean?” Sophia asked.

“Yes Emma, what do you mean?” Snow wondered curiously.

“I think we just need to give Sophia a little push to get her magic going.” Emma said as she waved her hand. A chalk-line appeared between the two hoops. “It will stop at the chalk line. Cross the line to get to safety.” Emma said.

“What will stop at the chalk line?” Sophia asked.

Dark Emma waved her hand again. Suddenly from behind Sophia, the floor all along the wall turned into red, hot, molted lava. Slowly the lava began to grow and move, as if it was eating the floor, heading right for her. Dark Emma and Snow were on the safe side of the chalk line. Sophia’s eyes widened as she watched the lava continue to move toward her. She turned to run out of the hoop but found herself trapped inside as if by an invisible force-field. Dark Emma had trapped her inside the hoop.

“The only way to get out is to poof yourself to the other hoop.” Dark Emma said as she picked at her nail, looking as if she wasn’t worried at all.

Sophia panicked. “NO! HELP! I can’t do it! The lava is going to reach me!”

“Poof yourself.” Emma said simply.

Sophia looked back at the lava. It was now only a few feet away from her. She quickly closed her eyes and pictured herself in the other hoop. She raised her hands and waited, but nothing happened. The lava only got closer and closer with each passing second. Sophia panicked and attempted to poof herself several more time. The lava was only a few inches away from her hoop now. She looked over at Snow and saw that she looked nervous as well. Dark Emma however looked bored.

“Alright Emma, that’s enough. I think we should stop the lava.” Snow said.

“No. She can do it.” Emma said, still picking at her nails.

Slowly the lava reached the hoop and began to melt it. Sophia screamed and moved back as far as she could to the other side of the hoop. “HELP ME!” But no help came. She quickly closed her eyes again. She could feel the heat form the lava; it was like standing very close to a large bonfire. She did her best to focus on moving to the other hoop, but another thought was now forcing its way to the front of her mind. She wanted the lava to stop. Sophia tried hard to push that thought away and focus on poofing but making the lava stop continued to take her attention away from her objective.

“Emma, it’s almost touching her feet. I think it’s time to end this lesson now.” Snow said.

“Not yet, Snow.” Emma said.

‘Snow.’ Sophia thought. ‘I wish it was snow and not lava.’ Sophia wished with her eyes closed tight, accepting that she was about to be burned by the lava as the floor inside the hoop was now so far gone she had to stand on her tiptoes.

Suddenly the warmth was gone. Sophia peeked her eyes open and saw that the lava had turned into snow. White, fluffy, and cold.

Emma looked stunned, while Snow clapped.

“How did you do that?” Emma asked as she waved her hand so the force-field around Sophia dropped.

“I don’t know. Did one of you do it?” Sophia asked.

Emma shook her head. “It wasn’t us. I know I didn’t do it, and no one has ever been powerful enough to stop or change my magic. So, I will ask again. How did you manage it?”

“I don’t know. I just heard you say snow so then I wished that the lava was snow.” Sophia said.

Emma beamed down at her. “You wished?”

Sophia nodded her head.

“Didn’t you wish on a star when you first contacted us?” Emma asked.

Sophia nodded again. “Yes, why?”

“Because, I think we just figured out how you can control your powers. Sophia, I think you need to wish for things to happen.”

“Really? Like a genie?” Sophia asked skeptically.

“No, not like a genie. I think it might be because magic is so intertwined in you that you need to want it with every fiber of your being.” Emma said.

Sophia raised her eyebrow at her, making her look so much like Regina. “What?”

Emma laughed. “I mean, you have to really, really want it. I’m guessing because you are a child that a wish is stronger than a thought. Thinking about doing something and wishing to do something are different. You seem to have more confidence in your wishes at this age.” Emma explained.

“I guess there is only one way to find out.” Sophia said as she closed her eyes and wished hard that she was inside one of the other many hoops in the room. Suddenly she felt a warm breeze swirl around her, when she opened her eyes she was at the far end of the room behind Emma and Snow. They both quickly turned around to see where she went. When they realized that Sophia had just teleported they cheered loudly.

“YOU DID IT!” Snow yelled.

“GO SOPHIA!” Emma shouted.

Sophia beamed at them and waved. She closed her eyes again and wished to be standing next to them. She felt the warm breeze again and suddenly she was opening her eyes, standing right next to Snow and Emma.

“I can’t believe I did it!” Sophia said excitedly. She was so happy she was actually shaking from the rush of adrenaline flowing through her body.

“We are so proud of you, Sophia!” Snow said.

Emma waved her hand and suddenly all the snow and hoops were gone, leaving the ballroom looking as perfect as it was when they arrived. “How about we try one last thing? Wish for all of us to be in the library so we can show Regina how much you have learned.” Emma said.

Sophia nodded and closed her eyes. The warmth swarmed her once again and suddenly all three of them were standing in the warm glow of the fireplace in the library.

“Regina, she did it!” Emma said excitedly. “She can control her powers!”

Regina’s eyes lit up. “Fantastic!” Sophia smiled.

“I just have to wish for things and it happens!” Sophia said excitedly.

Regina walked over to the little girl and hugged her. “I am so proud of you!”

“Thanks.” Sophia said shyly.

“We will celebrate tomorrow, as I am afraid it is very late, and you need to get to bed.” Regina said.

Emma looked over at the large grandfather clock. “Oh my, you’re right! It is very late! Come Sophia, Regina and I will tuck you in.”

“Will Grandma come too?” Sophia asked as she rubbed her eyes, just now realizing how sleepy she was.

All three adults looked at each other surprised. “Yes! Of course, I can come too.” Snow said happily.

Sophia reached out and waited for Snow to take her hand. Snow smiled as she reached out and took Sophia’s hand in hers. Sophia closed her eyes and wished for all of them to be in her bedroom in the castle. Her magic swirled around them all as they were transported to the child’s room. They each took turns giving her a kiss on the head before stepping out into the corridor.

“Good night, Sophia!” They said in unison.

“Good night!” Sophia called back as she snuggled further into the comfortable sheets. In no time at all she was drifting off into a wonderful sleep.

When she woke the next morning, Sophia was disappointed to see that she was back in her room in Storybrooke. She huffed as she swung the covers off and got out of bed to get ready for the day. When she walked over to the door she looked down and saw the black and white sparkling shoes she was given last night by her Other Mothers. She smiled and ran to her full-length mirror.

“Thank you! I had so much fun last night!” Sophia whispered into the mirror.

 

Enchanted Forest (The Other World):

 

“You weren’t lying. That child is incredibly powerful.” Dark Snow White said.

“This is just the tip of the iceberg too. She is only just starting to tap into her full abilities.” Dark Regina said.

“It will take years of training to get her ready for war.” Dark Emma said.

“I’m afraid we don’t have years to wait. I will alert the war council in the morning.” Dark Snow said.

“Is it that bad?” Dark Emma asked.

“Their numbers grow every day. We can’t keep up.” Snow said.

“I guess it’s a good thing we found her when we did.” Dark Regina said.

“She could save us all.” Snow agreed.

 

 

**Hey guys! Thanks for reading so far! Please leave comments! I love reading them!**


End file.
